Stupid Demons
by lou-girl-17
Summary: Set after COG. Jace and Clary are happy at the Institute until demons attack Jocelyn and Luke. They are sent to shadowhunter boarding school so they are safe. how will this affect Clary and Jace's love?
1. Get down there now!

Thud thud thud... someone was banging very loudly on our door and I had a idea who it was.

Jace groaned, tighten his arms around me as we lay silent in our bed. "I know you're in there!" a girl voice yelled.

Isabelle.

I turned to face Jace, my angel. He had his eyes closed but he was scowling, fighting hard not to laugh I kissed him swiftly and went to get up but he was not having that.

He tightened his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I started to laugh.

"And just where do you think you're going? Hmmm..." he questioned, using his sarcastic tone, though when wasn't Jace being sarcastic?

His golden eyes were piercing, but gentle. "Well... I was going to answer—"his lips crashed down onto mine, silencing me.

The banging became distant as we drifted into our own little world.

After, what felt like forever, I unwillingly pulled back from Jace, and was rewarded with a glare from him.

"Let me go clean up first," I said as he untangled me from his arms, freeing me.

I walked off to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

When we returned from Idris, my mother moved in with Luke, which I was finally glad to see. Isabelle, Alec and of course Jace insisted that I live at the Institute to get my proper Shadowhunter training. Mum and Luke agreed that I should so they helped me pack up and move in.

Maryse and Robert were happy with the idea and said that it was probably a better that I move in here seeing as I will be here for most of my time, but when it came time to choose a room, Jace declared that I move in with him.

Well all I can say is that Maryse was not happy with that. After a long discussion with Robert, Luke and Jocelyn they finally came to an agreement that I can live in Jace's room, but with conditions, conditions Jace didn't like.

"Clary if you use all the hot water up, by the angel!" Jace's voice came from outside the door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I laughed loudly, and switched of the shower. Getting dressed quickly I skipped back into our room, finding Jace searching his drawers, muttering something about girls and showers.

He turned when I came out and smiled.

Usually in the morning after my shower I would greet him with a kiss, but oh no not today seeing as he cut my shower short. I smiled at him sweetly, but then turned and made my way to the door.

Since doing all this training I had become faster and stronger but still I was no match for Jace.

He was blocking the door in less than a second with a cocky grin across his face.

"You want to leave? That's a first I would have to say, especially for me. So either you used all the hot water up or..." but instead I threw my clothes at him, which he neatly dodged and I ran across the other side of the room laughing.

Jace's POV

The way she laughed and ran across the room, her red curls bouncing made my heart flutter.

She was beautiful and she was mine, but at the moment she was playing hard to get and I, Jace Lightwood am definitely not having that.

She stood across the other side of the bed, staring around the room, probably trying to find a possible solution to get around me.

"Now Clarissa," I said teasing her. Her eyes narrowed at me when I said her full name.

She backed away to the door leading out to our little porch. She slowly twisted the handle and then she was gone in one blink of the eye.

So she is getting better, but she seemed to forget about my _special_ abilities.

I silently followed her out to the porch that overlooked the East River. She had her back to me, the sun shining of her red curls.

Knowing that I had won I walked up to her and wound my arms around her waist.

She looked up at me and shook her head slightly.

"You haven't got me—"and then we were flying, well jumping in my case.

Clary shrieked as we went higher and higher until I landed lightly on the church roof.

"That. Was. So. Uncalled. For," she said, clutching at my shirt, looking down at our view.

She wasn't scared to behead a demon, wasn't scared to take on her own father, but she was scared of heights. I chuckled unable to help myself.

She glared at me.

"You gave me no choice, no one gets away from Jace Lightwood," I said, smiling cocky.

"Humph," she grunted, but she was still clutching at my shirt which gave me inclination that I had won. She turned around to me and then she crushed her lips to mine. After a few minutes I bit her lip, asking entry, which she accepted. Just as it started to get interesting her phone started ringing. I groaned and she laughed against my lips.

"Izzy, what's up?" she said.

There was a muffled exclamation on the other end of the phone. Clary's face turned white.

"We will be right there!" she practically yelled as she hung up, nearly in tears.

"What wrong?" I asked quickly as she pulled me along trying to find a way down.

She turned to me, her eyes full of tears. "Luke and mum have been attacked by demons, we have to get there now!" she all but shrieked at me. And with that I took her by the waist and jumped.


	2. Stupid demons

Clary's POV

After I shrieked at Jace to get us there as fast as we could, he jumped and then we were flying. I shut my eyes, too scared to open them and then I felt us land lightly on the ground.

Then we started to run. Thankfully mum and Luke moved closer to the Institute, but it was still a fair distant. I could hear footsteps behind us and turned to see about 100 metres away Alec, Izzy and Magnus running towards us.

I was for once, keeping up with Jace, determined to get to mum and Luke and choke the hell out of those demons that attacked them.

What frightened me even more then that was that Jocelyn was 7 months pregnant, and was in no shape to fight. Thinking of that I put on one more burst of speed and then finally I saw their little house. Jace raced up the stairs, seraph blades already glowing. Following his lead I took out my seraph blade, named it and followed Jace into the house.

The lights were fully on, which was a good sign, demons hated light and then I heard a groan coming from behind the lounge.

"Go see what that was, I'm going to check around," he said and with that disappeared.

Walking around the back of the lounge was Jocelyn, bruised with long gashed down her arms and legs.

"Mum!" I shrieked as quietly as I could. Her eye lids fluttered open, horror readable in them.

"Clary, you need to leave now," she said urgently, her voice barely audible.

Just then Magnus, Alec and Isabelle came charging through the door, blades and arrow at the ready.

"Magnus!" I yelled.

Jocelyn's eyes had closed again and she was breathing slowly.

"Mum's hurt," I said.

"Help me lift her," he said.

Isabelle came around as we lifted Jocelyn onto the couch whilst Alec went ahead to find Jace.

Magnus shooed us away as he began to heal Jocelyn.

As me and Izzy walked down the hall to find the boys we heard the loudest squeal coming from the main bedroom.

"Stupid demons," Isabelle said and beckoned me to follow.

Standing on the bed was a giant Omi demon, shooting yellow venom at Jace who was dodging it neatly, trying to get a good shot at the demon.

Alec was firing arrows at it, a few landed in its chest but that was not where its heart was, it was in its knee. Using my seraph blade I swiped at the demon, slicing its legs and arms.

And then I saw Luke, slumped against the wall, venom peeling away his shirt and burning his arm.

Racing over to Luke I saw Isabelle strike at the demon with her whip, slicing of its arm. Jace took this chance and lunged for the demon, striking it once on the knee.

I landed on the floor next to Luke.

"Luke," I said and I gently patted the side of his face.

His eyes opened, big and blue. "Jocelyn!" he yelled and tried to get up.

"Not a good idea Luke," Jace said placing a firm hand on his shoulder, making him stay down.

He turned to me; his eyes had the same horror in them as Jocelyn's did.

"Clary, you need to leave now, he will come back for you," he said, his words slurring as his eyes started to close.


	3. Oh no!

Magnus bursted through the door, his black hair covered in sparkles and a bright blue vest covered in studs. "Out of my way shadowhunters," he grinned, waving his hands that had blue sparks flying of them.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I just stared at him. "Clary, darling I need to help Luke," he said.

I felt Jace grab my wrist and haul me up of the ground. He led me from the room that was now filled with blue shimmers from Magnus.

"Clary, are you alright?" he said shaking me a bit.

I slowly nodded and he smiled; that beautiful angelic smile. I practically jumped on him, needing his touch. He wound his arms around me and whispered into my hair. "Don't worry, Luke and Jocelyn will be fine."

"I know," I whispered back.

Looking around the room I couldn't see mum or Izzy.

"Izzy took Jocelyn back to home after Magnus healed her," Alec said coming from the room with Magnus. They both were holding Luke's arms as he hung over them.

"What's wrong with—"

"He's unconscious, but he will be fine," Magnus said, confidently.

Alec smiled at his boyfriend and started to carry Luke outside.

Sitting there on the beds of Luke and Jocelyn I could see that they were looking better. Mum's scratches were healed and Luke's venom burn was basically gone.

They still hadn't woken after four hours, but Magnus insisted that he had to knock them out for longer so they healed probably. They still weren't sure if the baby was harmed but Maryse said she would take her to the hospital just to be safe.

It was around eleven in the morning now, the sun shining brightly through the window.

"Clary, come on lets them rest," Jace said, leaning against the infirmary door.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go train."

Jace POV

Clary was definitely getting better. She was dodging all my attacks and was becoming very good at handling the whip. I knew Izzy had been sneaking in training sessions.

She was letting out all her anger from what happened this morning, but I could see she was getting tired, so I took this to my advantage.

She was crouched across the other room behind a large block. I could just see her red hair over the top. Going as low as I could I ran across the floor and sprung at her. She turned and wrapped the whip around me ankle, with a grin of triumph.

I smiled inwardly. Taking out my blade, I sliced the whip and then jumped again pushing her against the wall, the blade at her throat.

"I win," I announced.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then went to move when I placed my other hand up against the wall, trapping her.

I slowly moved in closer, trailing my hand down her arm.

"I think that is enough training today," I said moving closer to her, our lips nearly touching.

"Oh really, what a shame," she whispered. My sarcasm was wearing of on her.

Putting my hand behind her back I brought her closer to me, crushing her lips to mine.

She let out a little moan which sent shivers through my whole body and then we couldn't seem to get closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my down to her. My legs gave way and we fell to the floor, still kissing.

We rolled a few times before stopping against one of the blocks. I pulled her on top of me and she laughed. "Jace, you know what Maryse said. Remember the conditions."

"Screw the conditions," I said pulling her down to me again.

"Jace, Clary, where are you?" Isabelle called.

I groaned and Clary jumped up quickly of me, pulling me with her. I had to laugh, I wasn't that light yet she still managed to get me of the ground.

"Oh there you are," Isabelle said coming through the door, still dressed in her gear.

I glared at her, Clary was blushing and she was smiling.

"Jocelyn and Luke are awake," she said. I didn't even see Clary leave, but she was gone half way down the hall already.

**Please Review. I'm sorry this chapter was a filler, but the next one gets better. =]**


	4. Boarding school!

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

"Clary," Luke and Jocelyn both said as I came running through the doors, nearly taking out poor Alec.

I gave them both a huge hug. "What happened?"

Both their faces turned white and then Jace came through the doors with Isabelle at his side.

"I was going to ask the same thing," he came over to me.

Luke took a deep breath and squeezed Jocelyn's hand.

"We heard a crashing noise out the front and then a man came through the doors. I couldn't see his face to start off with but when he came closer I realised who it was."

He stopped, his face pained as he looked at me.

"Jonathan, he was standing there, in our house. I went to run for Jocelyn but he threw me against the wall and laughed. He then started to chant something and all of a sudden a huge Omi demon was in my living room. Jocelyn came through from the kitchen and he smiled. He said 'Hello mother. Where's Clary? 'she froze and then tried to grab for the seraph blade in the cupboard but the Omi demon attacked her. I ran towards her screaming her name but then it turned on me and then we began to fight. My claws came out slashing at the demon but it didn't do anything, it was like he put some sort of shield on it. "Tell me where Clary is, I only want her" he said but I just continued to fight. "Fine. But keep this in mind. I will find her," and with that he left. And then all I can remember is waking up in here."

I had gone stiff all over; the hairs on my hair were up, my face felt hot.

"He will not get Clary," Jace hissed, his arm snaking its way around my waist. "Do you hear me; he will never get to you."

I looked up at him, his golden eyes burning with rage. I slowly nodded, coming back down to reality.

"But what would he want with me?" I said, facing Jocelyn.

"Honey I have no idea, but... I don't think it is safe here..."

"Jocelyn is right," Luke said.

"Where else am I meant to go?" I whispered. "Where _will _we go," Jace said firmly.

Isabelle had come to stand next to me and squeezed me hand. I squeezed back.

"Clary, I think you should go back to school," Mum said.

"School! That would make it more dangerous!" I shrieked.

"No. Not mundane school, Shadowhunter School. It is in Idris, you can finish your training there."

"Shadowhunter School. I didn't know there was one in Idris?"

"Yes, there is on the outskirts of Idris, you live there," Jace said.

"Like a boarding school? You're sending me to boarding school!" I practically yelled.

"Clary it would be the safest place for you," Mum whined.

"But he can get into Idris, he did it before, nothing will stop him!" I said, going higher and higher in octaves. "There are other schools out of Idris, but it would be too easy for him to get in, Idris has wards, he has to enter first and people would recognise him so he wouldn't get too far," Luke said.

"Clary, I think there're right," Izzy said in my ear.

"But I don't want to leave you guys," I whined.

"Oh, Izzy and I will be coming with you," Jace said firmly.

"What?" I echoed.

"We will come with you. We still haven't finished training. And I'm so dying to see what a school looks like, even if it is a Shadowhunter school!" Izzy said, nearly bouncing.

Trust her to be happy about going to school.

"What about Alec?" I asked. "He's over eighteen, he doesn't have to go to school," Maryse said coming through the door.

"Mum, did you hear that, were going to school!" Izzy exclaimed.

Jocelyn and Luke looked over at Maryse. "I think it is a good idea Jocelyn, he will come here soon enough and I don't want them to be here," she said.

"Ok so it's settled then, we go to school, but when? Were not even enrolled," I said.

"We don't need to be enrolled to go to school in Idris. We will leave tomorrow," Jace said. He was trying to sound happy, but I could tell he was annoyed about going to school and was really really annoyed that Seb-Jonathan isn't dead.

"Ok, let's go pack," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

Jace and I said goodnight to Luke and Jocelyn and walked back to our room hand in hand.

**Please review. I know it's a little slow, but it's how I build up, :P**

**Ok so next chapter, they go to boarding school and Jace isn't happy that they are not allowed to share a room, but that doesn't stop him =] some fluff hehe**

**Also, more action coming.**


	5. Temper Clary

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Ok so not sure how i'm going this is my first fan fic lol**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

The next morning I awoke, stretching over the bed searching for Jace. When I didn't come up with nothing I sat up and saw him in the corner packing his clothes neatly into a dark brown suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I said groggily. He looked at me and laughed. "I'm packing for Idris, oh and by the way, love the hair," he chuckled, still packing.

I ignored the hair jibe. "Jace," I said quietly. He turned from the sound of my voice. "You know we won't be able to share a room at school..." I said, getting my revenge about him teasing my hair.

His face in instantly dropped from a smile to a scowl. "Oh, yes we will," he said so sure of himself, but from his face I knew he hadn't thought about it.

I got up and quickly got dressed in the bathroom and brushed my messy hair.

When I came out Jace had just finished putting his weapons into another bag. I swear he had over fifty and they all seemed to fit perfectly into the small bag. Walking over to him, I put my arms around his waist.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I whispered into his back. He turned, grabbed me by the wrist and sat me down on the bed. I looked up at him; his eyes were a lighter colour today, golden honey.

I remembered the first time I saw those eyes, how he looked like a lion. His shoulders tensed ready to spring at the demon. He looked basically the same now, beautiful, angel -like, just taller.

"Clary," he said waving his hands in front of my face. I came back to reality.

"Thinking about me, were we?" he said with his cocky grin. I couldn't help but blush.

"I do think it is a good idea. Jonathan can't get into Idris without going through the wards and it will signal if he comes through."

"But, Mum and Luke and Maryse, Robert, Alec, Magnus. What if he finds them," I said, not doubting he would go after them, if he couldn't find me.

"Jocelyn and Luke are going to stay in Idris and so are Robert and Maryse. Magnus and Alec will move somewhere closer to Idris, I think Magnus has a little place just outside of it actually," he said.

"Oh. And you failed to tell me this why?" I said, in a firm tone.

He smiled. "You were asleep, drooling actually, on my shirt," he said and chuckled when I glared at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I went and talked to Luke and he told me what they had planned."

I sighed. "Oh kay," He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss went from gentle to fierce.

His hands slipped down to me waist and stayed there pulling me closer to him. I tighten my grip on his neck, clutching at his shirt as well.

In a matter of minutes, I pulled away gasping for breath. Jace, who was never out of breath, was breathing quite heavily as well.

He sat my on his lap and stroked my red curls whilst I leant into him. "I love you Clary," he whispered. His breath tickling my neck, sending little electrical currents through me.

He still managed to do that, send little electrical currents through me even know we had been together since the Great Battle.

"I love you too," I said.

Jace's POV

If I had my way, Clary and I would have stayed like that; holding each other, but, oh no.

Just as she said she loved me, which still managed to make my heart beat faster, I heard a strange sound coming from outside our door, down the hallway.

"Breakfast time!" Izzy called. Then I heard pots and pan being banged together just outside our door.

"Go away Izzy, your food is poisonous," I called.

"Mum cooked it," she said smugly. She knew that would get me up. Maryse was an amazing cook. Clary and I jumped up at the same time and opened the door to see Isabelle standing against the frame with a wooden spoon and a pot, obviously the cause of the sound.

"Thought that might get you up," she said, smiling sweetly. "Are you all packed?" she asked as we walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Mostly, Jace packed his stuff today and I'm going to do mine after breaky," Clary said.

"Oh! Goody! I'll help you pack. Like hell am I letting you go to school in an old shirt and black cargo pants," she said. I laughed. "Ok, but can I at least have a say?" Clary said, pulling her sad face.

She looked at Clary, then me with a glare, then Clary. "Oh fine. But I have the majority. I know you have some nice clothes in there; I would know, I bought them," she said and Clary laughed.

We sat down to steaming hot pancakes, drizzled with golden maple syrup.

I dug in straight away and so did Clary.

Once we were done, Clary and I went to go train for little while, whilst Isabelle packed her clothes.

We would be leaving in the afternoon. "I want to try again," Clary almost growled at me.

She had been trying to jump up onto a block, dodge my strike and then jump again landing behind me, knife at me throat, but she couldn't and she was getting annoyed. She had done it before, but today she didn't seem to be concentrating.

"Ok, go ahead," I said, trying not to laugh. She jumped, sailing through the air like an angel with a temper, landing lightly on the box. This was my cue. I struck at her with me blade, which she neatly dodged, then she jumped again, so quick I didn't even see her. She was behind me, laughing in triumph, blade at my throat.

"You're dead," she whispered.

I turned and kissed her passionately. Our legs gave way and we tumbled to the floor, still kissing.

She held the front of my shirt, drawing herself closer to me. I let my hands travel up and down her spine. After a while, she let go, looking at me. "I have to go pack."

"No you don't," I growled. She laughed, kissed my quickly and jumped up, looking down at me with trying to not to laugh.

Her phone went off as I was getting off. She read the text quickly before snapping her phone shut, with a smile. "Rat boy?" I guessed.

She turned to glare at me. "He isn't a rat," she said, still glaring. Clary hated it when I called him rat boy, bloodsucker, ferret, dork or vamps.  
"He's coming to say goodbye before we leave," she said smiling, lighting up her beautiful green eyes.

"I knew he would want to say goodbye to me," I said, smiling her favourite cocky smile.

She glared again. "No, he said he wants to say goodbye to me, mum, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and Robert. I didn't see your name on this list, sorry," she said and laughed.  
My eyes narrowed. "Clary, we gotta pack! If your with Jace, wait sorry your always with Jace!" Izzy was calling.

"She's right you know," I said smartly. She stuck her tongue out at me and stomped out of the room, shutting the door.

"Temper, Clary!" I yelled.

**Please review, =]**

**Not sure if im going alright, but im having fun lol.**

**x**


End file.
